Between Friends
by AlfendisMysteryRoom
Summary: Orihime says her last goodbye to Ichigo, while expressing more than she had originally anticipated. LEMON ORIHIMExICHIGO SMUT OTP AU FANSERVICE Takes place during episode 141 where Orihime uses her one goodbye on Ichigo.


Scene opens with Orihime passing through Ichigo's bedroom wall. She looks over him as he sleeps, seeing his peaceful state of recovery, and can't help but want to express her unrequited love for him. But as she bends over to kiss him, she pauses. She looks over to see that Ichigo has started to wake up. She quickly tries to pull away but she hears a faint whisper coming from the bed.

"...Orihime...?"

She realized she had been caught.

"...Um...Hi, Ichigo!"

"Orihime, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Uh, well I, I'm planning out a large trip! Yeah, Catskills, sightseeing, short skirts! Lots of fun."

"Oh, okay. Wait, what does that have to do with you being here in my room?"

"Oh, right...uh, well I just wanted to say goodbye...you know, before I left..."

"Ok...well, goodbye I gue-"

He was stopped short by Orihime planting a large kiss on his lips. Only lasting a quick moment, she pulls away, hoping that Ichigo wouldn't find the experience overwhelming.

"Or-Orihime...?"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have indulged myself like that! I know you just see me as a fr-"

Ichigo interrupts her by reciprocating the kiss. However his is slightly more passionate. Orihime pulls away.

"Ichi...

"You are a friend. A friend I care deeply about."

"Oh..." Orihime sighs. "I guess I thought-"

She is interrupted by another kiss from Ichigo.

"Orihime...I care more about you than anyone else. I worry about you when you are sick or depressed. Seeing you happy makes my day, and seeing you sad breaks my heart. If there were a way that I could take away all your pain from here on out, I would. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'd give you the moon if you wanted. All you have to do is ask."

Orihime thinks a moment

"Well...there is one thing that you could do."

"Anything! Just name it!"

Orihime takes Ichigo's hand and put it on her breasts. Ichigo's heart skips a beat.

"Tell me...how does they feel?"

"They're so...soft...it makes me wonder what the feel like...raw...and untethered."

"Then go find out," Orihime winks at him.

Ichigo gulps and undoes her sweater, unties her bow and unbuttons her shirt. However he his greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"You don't wear a bra?" Ichigo uncomfortably asks.

"Not really," she responds. "It gets uncomfortable sometimes...when you're as big as I am, proper underwear has to be so tight, it hurts."

"Oh...alright," Ichigo says, letting his palms caress the mounds and his thumbs rub the hardening dark nipples. Orihime gasps and grunts with pleasure.

"Ichi...oh Ichi...let me see your thing!" she loudly asks. Ichigo stops for a moment.

"You...you want to see my..." Embarrassed, Orihime nods in agreement. "O-okay..."

Ichigo pushes the remaining bed covers away from him, stands up and pulls the strings around his pajama pants apart, letting the waistband slightly down and rest on his hips. The head of his dick pokes out from his shorts. Orihime blushes a dark shade of red.

"It's...bigger than I expected..."

"Well...actually..."

Ichigo grabs hold of his waistband and pulls his pajamas and shorts completely down around his ankles. As he bends back up, his thick, fully-hardened penis points straight at Orihime. She gasps, seeing she had underestimated it.

"...I-Ichigo..."

"...what do you think...?" he asks nervously.

Rather than answer, she puts her lips up to the tip and gives it a kiss. Ichigo shivers and closes his eyes, letting Orihime take hold of his manhood. She puts the head in her mouth and begins sucking. She deeply breathes his musk, giving her mouth a break.

"...well...what do you think?" she timidly asks.

Ichigo just smirks, picks her up and walks over to his bed. He lays her down and lays on top of her, kissing her deeply. As they make out, they finish taking the rest of each other's clothes off. After a number of sensual kisses, Ichigo stops and looks at his beautiful love.

"Orihime?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Oh, Ichi..."

"Can I be a part of that beauty?"

"Oh yes, Ichigo...please...become one with me..."

"Are you sure? I mean it is your first time."

"And I'm overjoyed that you will be my first."

Ichigo smiles and nods as he thrusts his hips gently, letting her take his fullness slowly.

"Orihime...your pussy is so tight...I've never felt anything like this."

"Oh Ichi...you're so big...it's stretching me out..."

"Do you think you can handle the rest of it?"

"There's more?!"

"I'm only about half way in."

"Ohhhh...," she sighed in pleasure. Ichigo becomes concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fi-ine...just...give me a moment."

Ichigo holds his position as Orihime breathes deeply, getting used to the girthy member inside her. After a few deep sighs, Orihime opens her eyes and holds Ichigo's head.

"Okay...i'm ready..." she smiled.

Ichigo smiles back at her as he pulls out a few inches and thrusts himself back inside her. Orihime moans as the thick cock fills her.

"Ichigo! This feels amazing! I've never felt like this ever before!"

"Orihime! You're so tight around me! I can feel the beat of your heart pounding! Although I don't think I can go any further in..."

"I think I can handle it," Orihime winks.

"you don't mean..."

"Go for it," Orihime smiles.

Without hesitation, he pushes the final inch of his cock into her pussy. As his balls touch her taint, the head of his dick pushes through her cervix, causing instantaneous orgasm. Her eyes open wide and her jaw drops open, yet no sound emerges. Ichigo continues his rhythm, making his crimson head dart in and out of the hole it had made for itself.

"Oh, yes! Just like that! Fuck me!"

The two lovers continue their passionate lovemaking as the evening went on. But to them, it seemed like an eternity.

"Orihime!" Ichigo grunts. "I'm getting close!"

"Oh Ichi! Do it inside me! Fill me up!"

"But I'm raw inside you," Ichigo groans. "What if you end up pregnant?"

She grabs his head and kisses him.

"I don't care. I'd want to have your baby."

Ichigo, never thinking he'd hear those words, increases his speed. His power becomes overwhelming. Orihime clenches the bedding around her and Ichigo grabs the headboard of his bed.

"Ohhh Orihime! I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!"

Orihime grabs Ichigo's ass, pulls it toward her and holds it with all her might. Ichigo feels his orgasm hit him like a brick wall, letting out a loud grunt as he pulsates inside her, filling her womb with his semen. He can't help but clench his eyelids together, letting himself over to the absolute pleasure of it all. Once his throbbing lessened, he lifts his head and opens his eyes, finding Orihime panting heavily, the corners of her mouth slightly upturned. Ichigo impulsively kisses her neck, and Orihime lets out a happy coo.

"Oh Orihime..." Ichigo sighs.

"Oh Ichigo..." Orihime replies.

Having caught breath, Ichigo dismounts Orihime, who can't help but simply lay next to him, filled with his seed and her own ecstasy. After a moment of mental bliss, she curls up to him and Ichigo holds her hand, letting his other arm surround her back and rub her shoulder.

"Hey, Orihime?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Where'd all this come from? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it seems bit sudden."

"Well...I've known you for a while now and...I guess I've always felt something for you...and I just wanted to express how I truly felt about you before I had to-"

Orihime stops mid-sentence, remembering that this was her goodbye before she left to Hueco Mundo.

"OHMIGOSH!"

"What? What's wrong?" Ichigo asks, concerned.

"I'm late! I need to go!"

"Oh, that's right, you're going to the Catskills or something."

"Well, it's not necessarily there. It's more like the desert!" Orihime nervously explains. "Yeah! I'm, uhm, heading to the Mojave! Very dry! Gonna need lots of sunscre-"

Ichigo interrupts her by holding her jaw and kissing her deeply.

"I'll always remember you, Orihime. Our friendship is stronger than anyone else. You'll always have a place in my heart, no matter what you do or where you travel.

"Oh, Ichigo..."she sighs.

"Now let's get you dressed."

"Hehe okay!" she giggles.

Ichigo and Orihime get dressed and she heads toward his bedroom door. She waves goodbye and Ichigo shuts the door behind her. He heads back into bed and falls asleep almost immediately, going back to his deep slumber from before. He wakes up the next morning, extremely groggy.

"Man, I sleep way too hard when I'm recovering. Maybe I should start drinking coffee or something."

He heads downstairs to the dining room where his dad and two sisters and already partaking in a family pancake breakfast.

"Where have you been, son?" his father asks.

"Sleeping, like a normal person," Ichigo responds as he opens the fridge and grabs a chocolate milk from the fridge.

"Are you suggesting your cool customer of a father isn't normal?!" his dad yells, getting ready to drop kick his only son.

"Sometimes, I wonder, old man," Ichigo sighs.

Ichigo sits down, peacefully enjoying his milk. Suddenly, his dad blurts out a question.

"Pouring your batter on a little thick, don't you think?"

Ichigo spits out drink, completely taken by surprise by the the question.

"How did you know about Orihime?!" Ichigo screams.

His family looks at him with puzzled looks.

"I was talking to your sister about the pancakes," his dad responds. "What's this about your girlfriend?"

"Oh..." Ichigo blushes. "Uhm...nothing...I just thought...never mind..."

"Was she here last night or something?"

"...yeah..."

"Well, what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Nothing you'd understand, at least."

"What, is this not anything you want to share with your awesome Dad?"

"Nope," Ichigo smiled as he puts on his school uniform jacket. "Just between friends, old man. Just between friends."

Ichigo opens the door and heads outside where Chad and Uryu are waiting for him.

THE END


End file.
